Sanctuary
by NaniNeko
Summary: Sasuke's eyes widened. The girl lay on her side facing Sasuke. Her arms held her upper body up showing off her slim stomach. Sasuke staired down at her lower half. There was a tail fin. Sasuke gulped. He just made friends with a beautiful mermaid girl.
1. Chapter 1

**Sanctuary**

**_Chapter 1; Meeting_**

Disclaimer: Idon'townNaruto.

* * *

Sasuke sighed. Again. He was run out again. He couldn't believe he got run out of his own house by fangirls. And he couldn't believe his good for nothing step-father and his brother just let it happen too. Actually he could. They did before. But to conspire with the fangirls was just too much.

The moody 14 year old male trudged threw the woods. In his thoughts he was still seething at his brother and step-dad that he hadn't noticed he walked further in to the woods then he usually did. Feeling something wet seep threw his shoe snapped him out of his thoughts. He stumbled back falling on his butt in the grass. He looked down noticing a crystal clear lake before him.

Sasuke's eyes widened. Had this lake always been there? Slowly he crawled to the lake and stared down in it. He was shocked to see he could see his reflection perfectly in the sparkling water. It was like looking in to a mirror. Sasuke briefly wondered if he was the first human to stumble upon this lake. It was so pure. Untouched. Serene. He could really think here if he kept it a secret. He could hide out and no one would disturb him. No fangirls, no Kakashi, no Itachi...

A kid could get used to this. He tossed his bag down and laid down on the dry grass, his arms behind his head. Closing his eyes he found he could listen to the sound of the wind as it whipped by kissing his face, the grass blowing, tickling his arms, the water splashing as something wet took off is shoe-

Back up.

Something wet _took off his shoe_.

Sasuke shot up ripping his foot out of what ever was touching it and back up. "What the Fu-" He stopped in mid sentence. Before him, submerged up to her breast, was a female. She literally took his breath away. He wasn't sure if it was because of her sudden appearance or her beauty that did it.

The girl looked to be about his age. She had vibrant blue hair that seemed to fly around her in wisps and matching eyes. White perils were draped around her arms and wrists. And her breast was covered by a simple loose white cloth. The rest of her body seemed bare. Sasuke swallowed as his eyes drifted to her ears. Covering them seemed to be a pair of fins. Aqua green fins covered both ears. A light tinge of pink lined her cheeks. Another feature Sasuke took in. Her skin seems so silky and smooth. He felt the sudden urge to reach out and stroke her arm to see if it was really as smooth as it looked. Her arms were brought up in front of her chest, apparently she was flinched back from Sasuke's sudden movement when he felt his shoe come off.

Sasuke studied her expression. She seemed innocent and scared, yet at the same time curious. Sasuke relaxed. Who ever she was she wasn't a fangirl. He could tell that much. It must have been her curious, innocent expression that told him that. Slowly he inched towards her. He felt there was something different about her. Maybe it was because she wore fins over her ears?

Sasuke watched as she moved back a couple inches. She looked at him curiously as he extended his arm out to her. She looked at it, then at his face as if asking if she should take his hand or not. Sasuke just looked at her curious as to what she would do. She cautiously moved one of her hands forward, the other still clutched to her chest. He was surprised the cloth didn't fall down any. Her fingers grazed his palm. A strange sensation crawled up his arm, giving him a chill. Slowly she wrapped her hand around his and her gently, slowly, pulled her to the edge of the water. It was a little moist where he was crouched down but he kept good footing so he wouldn't fall in.

"Aa." The girl looked up at him as she reached the border between the land and shore. Sasuke looked down at her curious as to why she made that noise. She reached her other hand towards him and it was then he realized that the white cloth was actually tied in a lose bow around her chest. She smiled lightly up at him as one hand was clutched in his hand and the other was light in the air, raised towards him.

Guessing Sasuke placed his other hand in his. He watched as she smiled, curling her fingers around his hand. Sasuke sat down on the ground in front of the girl seeing as she wasn't about to get out nor let go of his hands. She got to as close to the land as she could without actually getting out of the water and leaned on her elbows, bringing Sasuke's hands to her face. She closed her eyes rubbing their joined hands across her face.

Sasuke blushed. The girl stoped and smiled up at him as she rested his hands, still joined in hers, on her cheek.

"Warm...," She whispered. Sasuke blinked. If she was cold why didn't she just get out of the water? He wondered.

"...If you're cold...Why not get out of the water?" He asked curiously. She looked up at him cocking her head to the side. Sasuke looked down at her. She just spoke so she mush have understood him. Right? A moment later she smiled.

"I trust you?" She asked. Sasuke blinked. He nodded. Sure. She could trust him. He thinks...She smiled again. "Promise, you?" She asked. Sasuke nodded, promising. "No tell where I is?" She asked, again. Sasuke raised an eye brow.

"How come?" He asked. She was silent for a moment, staring up at him. A minnute passed efore she answered.

"I show you. And you no tell?" She asked. She didn't smile this time. Instead she looked at him with scared, hopeful eyes. Sasuke nodded.

"I won't tell. I promise. I will not tell anyone where you are. You can trust me," He said, going over all her questions. The girl smiled again.

"I show you," She said. Sasuke waited for her to show him. Slowly she sunk back in to the water, releasing his hands. She went under. Sasuke blinked. He crawled over to the waters edge and looked under for any signs of her. A swift dashing shadow caught his attention. Was she okay? he wondered. Seconds after the shadow passed bubbles emerged. Sasuke looked over just as the girl broke the surface diving up on the the land bringing a title wave of water.

Sasuke's eyes widened. He just reached a whole new level of shock. The girl lay on her side facing Sasuke. Her arms held her upper body up showing off her slim stomach. Saske stared down at her lower half. There was a fin. Actually, it was a tail fin. The kind you see on....Sasuke gulped. He just made friends with a beautiful mermaid girl.

* * *

**Note: This is just a short story that I came up with. I already have the whole thing written up. It is...I believe six chapters long. I'm contemplating on writing a sequel to it as well. If you guys want one, let me know, otherwise I wont waste my time on it and I'll work on something else. I have allot of other stories roasting under the grill. Majority wins.**

**Let me know by the end of the sixth chapter.**

**By the way...Chapters get longer as the short story progresses.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sanctuary**

**_Chapter 2_**

_Disclaimer: IdonotownNaruto._

* * *

Sasuke continued to stare at the mermaid girl. He was...Well, he didn't know what he was. A light giggle slipped threw the girls lips pulling him from his confused thoughts. He gazed her her smiling face. Sasuke swallowed. taking a breath he forgot he needed.

"Y-you're a-a mer-m-mer-" Sasuke stumbled over his words not able to choke out the last one. The girl giggled and fished her tail-fin up brushing his nose as it came up and went back down. The tips of the fin resting in the lake. The girl lifted her hand and pointed directly at Sasuke's face.

"H-human," She said, telling Sasuke what he was. Sasuke nodded and the girl smiled. Sasuke guessed she was glad that she got it right. Sasuke looked her over.

"Are you really...A...Mermaid?" He asked quietly. The girl stared at him for a few moments before coming up with a reply.

"I mermaid," She said, pointing to herself. She switched her hand around and pointed to Sasuke. "You human," She said. Sasuke nodded slowly. "I still trust you?" She asked, tilting her head to the side. She had a solemn expression on her face as though expecting him to jump of and tell everyone of her existence. Sasuke nodded.

"You can trust me," He said. A bright, releaved smile formed on her lips.

"You never tell where I are? You no tell where lake is?" She asked. "Promise you!" She exclaimed, begging him to promise. Sasuke stared at her wondering why she was so dead set on making him promise. But then again he could kind of understand. If anyone else knew then they might come to the lake and destroy it. And as for his little mermaid friend...Well, he could kiss her good-bye and pay fifty dollars to see her in the nearest museum three cities over.

"I swear, I won't tell," he said. "You secrets are safe with me," Sasuke promised. The mermaid girl flipped over so she was on her back with her arms holding her up while Sasuke sat cross-legged to the side, facing her. She smiled to him.

"Um..." She thought for a moment. "Thanks yous?" She said as though it was a question. Sasuke blinked realizing someting. She didn't speak to well. Her grammer was horrid actually. He came to the conclusion that she wasn't accustiomed to hearing people speak.

"It's thank you," Sasuke said correcting her. The girl nodded.

"Thank. You," She said. Sasuke sighed. Close enough.

"Do you have a name?" He asked curiously. She cocked her head to the side.

"I have name? ...Whats name?" She asked. Sasuke thought about how best to put it.

"A name is...What your parents call you when your born. It's what people call you," He said. The girl blinked.

"Um...I think I called...I called Junshin Kokishin," She said with a confused look on her face. Sasuke thought it over.

"Junshin Kokoshin, eh? Innocent curiosity?" He asked. She nodded.

"I think. You have name?" She asked. Sasuke nodded.

"Yeah. My names Uchiha Sasuke," He said. She tilted her head to the side.

"Suske?" She asked. Sasuke shook his head.

"No. See, Sas-ke." He said sounding it out slowly so she could get it. She watched his lips carefully listening to the way he said it.

"Sa-sasue....sa...sas..ke...sasuke?" She asked trying his name out a few times. Sasuke nodded.

"Yeah thats it," He said. "You got it." She smiled brightly laughing.

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Sasuke!" She chanted, liking the sound of his name. Sasuke smiled sheepishly.

"Hehehe...Yeah...," He said, scratching his cheek. She turned to him smiling, proud that she got his name right. Kokoshin flicked her tail up again brushing Sasuke's nose, leaving behind water droplets. Sasuke wrinkled his nose staring at the water droplets sitting on his nose cross eyed. Kokoshin giggled leaning over and wiping a drop off with her finger. Sasuke scoffed turning his head away. Kokoshin tipped her head to the side curiously.

"Sau- Sasuke?" She asked. She scooted closer the best she could, practically leaning over his shoulder now. "Sasu-ke?" she asked, still messing his name up a little. Sasuke turned his head only to jump back, shocked to see her so close. "Sasuke?" she asked for the third time.

"Uh...," He said unintelegently. "What are you...Doing?" he asked noticing her close proximity.

"Making sure you ok," She said. "You turn away. I think you mad. Something wrong, I do?" She asked, frowning. Sasuke looked at her. She did something wrong? No...Not that he could tell.

"No. You didn't do anything wrong. I'm fine," Sasuke said. Kokoshin smiled.

"You sure?" She asked, starting to smile again. Sasuke nodded. For the next hour or two Sasuke and Kokoshin talked about anything that came to mind. Mostly it was slow responses from Kokoshin. She paused after everything Sasuke said and responded slowly after he did. Sasuke picked up on this rather quickly. He didn't mind really. She seemed to understand most of the stuff he said, but the customs, as he'd seldom refer to, she couldn't compreheand.

Somewhere during their conversation Kokoshin had to slip back in to the water to keep herself from getting to warm. Sasuke ended up dipping his feet in the water shortly after, tucking his shoes off to the side where they couldn't get wet.

"How big is the lake?" Sasuke asked looking around the lake, that looked more like a pond. Kokoshin looked around.

"Much bigger under," She said, opening her arms wide as if to show him a comparison. "It go under land and in to ocean. But current to strong so no one swim in. We safe!" She said.

"You said 'we'," Sasuke pointed out. "Does that mean there are other mermaids too?" Kokoshin nodded.

"Oh yes. Not many," She said. "But all live at bottom of lake," She said.

"Oh," Sasuke said. "Do they know you're here?" He asked. Kokoshin shook her head.

"No. I not allowed at surface. If they know then I get trouble," She said, looking to the side. Sasuke nodded. So she could get in trouble just for talking to him. "Human/mermaid contact forbidden," She finished. Sasuke looked up towards the sky.

"So...You could get in a lot of trouble from seeing me couldn't you?" He asked. Kokoshin nodded slowly. "I probibaly shouldn't come back then...If you could get in big trouble...," He said. He notice, shortly after his sentence Kokoshin's eyes widen as she snapped her head to Sasuke.

"No!" She gasped. "I see you again!" She exclaimed. "You...You come back? Please?" she asked swimming to him. Sasuke stared down at her for a while without saying anything. "Please...?" She asked in a wisper. Sasuke could see the scared desire shining in his eyes.

Before he even thought over his answer it slipped threw his lips and seconds later a pair of moist lips covered his own.

* * *

**Note: That was chapter two of six. I don't really have all that much more to say, for now.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sanctuary**

**_Chapter 3_**

_Disclaimer: IdonotownNaruto._

* * *

_"Yes." The words slipped threw Sasuke's lips; he didn't even realize it. Kokoshin smiled, her lips almost reaching her ears. She launched her self up at him from in the water and clasped their lips together briefly before pulling away and disapearing underwater moments later. Sasuke sitting in shock, now just realizing that he had promised to come back._

Sasuke looked out the window of his elder brothers speeding car. The trees blending together in whirs of green and yellow and brown. Half an hour ago Sasuke called his brother up and asked him to meet him out side the woods. He could tell his brother was curious as to why he wanted the lift from the woods of all places but he never asked on it, so Sasuke didn't answer.

'_She...kissed me. __**kissed**__ me..._' Sasuke thought, staring out the car window. No one had ever kissed him before, they've tried but none had ever succeeded. Sasuke took a breath, making up for the many he missed during his thinking time. His brother glanced over curiously. Sasuke didn't notice.

What really got Sasuke was that even at this moment he was still tasting her lips on his. He poked his tongue out of his light pink lips and licked his lips quickly. Yeah, he could still taste it. Salty, wet, and slightly fishy. Surprisingly it didn't taste all that bad. He kinda liked it.

A sharp poke brought him out of his stupor. "Huh?" Sasuke asked looking over at the only other person in the car, his brother.

"Glad to see you're actually alive. Were home...Actually we've been here for the last ten minutes," Itachi said, unlocking the doors. Sasuke narrowed his eyes. Ten minutes? Was he really that preoccupied with his thoughts that he hadn't even realized they got home? Sasuke reached over and unbuckled his seatbelt. Both he and his brother stepped out of the car and walked to the large house. "So what were you thinking about?" Itachi asked. "You kept licking your lips the whole ride and you looked pretty zoned."

Sasuke stiffened. He noticed? "Nothing. Wheres Kakashi?" Sasuke said, trying to change the subject.

"It's either you were thinking of whats for dinner and starved or you met a hot girl in those woods and had your first kiss," Itachi said, seeing threw Sasuke attempt at a new conversation. Sasuke glared at him. He didn't blush. Blushing was beneath Sasuke.

"No! Neither!" Sasuke said. "My lips were just really dry!" Itachi nodded,

"Uh huh. I'm sure that's it." Sasuke looked to the side.

"It is. If Kakashi isn't here then I'm going...," Sasuke said walking towards the stair case. Itachi placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

"It's okay little bro. I'll keep her a secret from Kakashi. And remember if you need advice or think its 'time' come to me. I'm here for you," Itachi said. Sasuke ignored him, shrugging off his hand and continuing his way upstairs. He was not...NOT about to start a relationship with a mermaid. No matter how cute, or innocent, she may be.

* * *

Sasuke crept back to the lake after school, carefully avoiding Itachi, his step-father, and anyone else that may have caused him to give away Kokoshin's lake. The clearing looked just as it had the previous day. Abandoned beauty.

Sasuke smiled into the peaceful air that surrounded him. He plopped down on the edge of the lake and kicked his shoes off and dipping his bare feet in to the cold lake. The light tickling sensation told him that his friend had arived. Sasuke lifted his foot out of the water revealing two hands clasped gently around it, one hand running the fingers over the bottom of his foot. Sasuke smirked lightly as the hands slid down and Kokoshin slowly emerged from below the water's depths.

She smiled cutely at him. "You come back!" She exclaimed happily. Sasuke nodded.

"I promised, didn't I?" He reminded her. Kokoshin nodded. She pulled herself up out of the water, bringing some up with her. The tip of her tail still submerged. She smiled and bent over towards Sasuke's bare feet and grasped one of them in both hands. She pulled up and Sasuke tipped back. Luckily he caught himself on his way towards the ground. Kokoshin trailed her fingers along his foot making Sasuke twitch his foot. She giggled.

"Hey, hey, not there!" Sasuke exclaimed as she found his ticklish spot. Sasuke tried yanking his foot away but she had a good grip on it.

"Haha." She laughed as Sasuke attemped to save his poor foot. Soon enough, to Sasuke's relief, Kokoshin finally showed him some mercy and let his foot go, but still rested it in her lap. She traced his toes. "F-foot?" She asked, looking up at Sasuke curiously. Sasuke nodded.

"Foot." He pointed to one foot, in her lap. "Feet," He said pointing to both of his feet. "Get it?" He asked. Kokoshin looked back and fourth a little bit before slowly nodding her head.

"Foot..." She pointed to the foot in her lap. "Feet," She said, smiling while pointing to both of Sasuke's feet. Sasuke nodded and her smile grew. Sasuke slowly felt his lips curve upwards and for once he didn't feel the need to force it back in to a straight line or scowl. Kokoshin lifted her hands up and brushed the tips of her fingers against Sasuke's lips. Sasuke sat still allowing her to do as she pleased. She swallowed, "Um..."

Sasuke noticed she was struggling to think of the correct word. "...Lips." Sasuke said for her, his lips gently brushing against her fingers, kissing them, as he spoke. Sasuke watched as her cheeks took a light pink color. Kokoshin pulled her hand back and touched her own lips.

"...Lips..." She repeated with a small smile. She slowly brought her hand down to her lap. She looked Sasuke in the eyes and her blush deepened. "Uh...Sasuke?" She asked, keeping her head down turned to the water but her eye on him. Sasuke turned his, already, full attention to her. Kokoshin shifted a bit, moving closer to Sasuke. She turned her body so she was facing him. It was then Sasuke noticed where her eyes were not exactly directed at him, but at his lips.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked. Kokoshin looked down and then back at him. Sasuke watched Kokoshin as she leaned towards him. There faces centimeters apart when Sasuke realized her lips were getting closer to his. He blushed, eyes widening a bit. Kokoshin's lips parted. Another centimeter.

Sasuke leaned forward a bit. Their lips brushed together just as Sasuke's cell phone went off in his pocket startling both of them. Kokoshin jumped back, startled falling back in to the water. Sasuke cursed under his breath. He crawled to the edge of the lake trying to calm his racing heart. Sasuke's phone vibrated in his pocket allerting him. He pulled it out.

"What?" he hissed in to the phone.

"My my...Am I interrupting something?" Itachi's voice flooded out over the phone. Sasuke was really cussing Itachi out in his head now.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked, trying to calm himself. He waited for Itachi to answer.

"...Are you by water?" He asked, his tone bewildered. Sasuke froze. He was. He was bent over the water so the sound must have carried...

"No." Sasuke lied. "I just walked threw a puddle." He hoped he bought that. There was a few moments of silence.

"Alright. Anyway..." Sasuke used this chance to back off the water. "Kakashi wants you home. We have a dinner to attend tonight, remember?" Sasuke mentally kicked himself. Course they did! They had to meet one of Kakashi's business partners and their children.

"Right, right. I'll be home in a little bit." Sasuke said. He snapped his phone shut not bothering to wait for responce from his elder brother. He slipped the phone back in his pants and bent down over the water's surface, again. This time sticking his hand in to the water. After a few moments pale slender fingers wrapped around his hand and a hand grasped his forearm. After a small tug on his arm. Kokoshin hoisted her upper body above the water.

Her eyes were hesitant and scared. Sasuke gave her a soft smile.

"Sorry...About that..."

* * *

**Notes: Yeah...I'm a total slacker. Haha. I have this story finnished as well and it still takes me months to upload. I'm sorry...I really should get my ass in to gear, shouldn't I? Well, I just have to edit the other stories...Good luck to me on that. This is the last chapter I have edited. I'll make a note to myself to work on it.**

**I thank all of you who haven't given up on my pathetic soul yet!**

**-NaniNeko**


	4. Chapter 4

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4

_As fast as the word's 'I have to go now,' slipped threw Sasuke's lips Kokoshin was out of the water. Her face centimeters from Sasuke. "Lie!" She'd said. "Don't go!" Sasuke placed his hands on her shoulders, easing her back in to the water. She looked up at him with a pout on her face. "I'm sorry Kokoshin. I have to go, though. I'll be back, tomorrow." "Tomorrow?" Kokoshin repeated. "Promise?" Sasuke nodded. "Promise."_

Sasuke stared out the car window once again. Luckily he was riding in the backseat of Kakashi's car, driven by Kakashi. Itachi was meeting them there after he stopped at the store to pick up a pie for dessert. Kakashi, though he loved teasing Sasuke, was mildly respective of his privacy and wouldn't snoop often. Sasuke prefered being alone but he would take Kakashi over Itachi any day, almost.

"Sasuke, did you remember-"

"Yes." Sasuke cut Kakashi off. Kakashi blinked. He glanced back at Sasuke threw the rear view mirror. Sasuke haden't noticed. He continued to stare out the window watching the trees pass by with grey blurs, assuming they were houses, mixed in with them. He refused to look down at the road since the blurry road with white and yellow lines made him dizzy and Nautious's, something Itachi loved to tease him about.

"Did you do all your homework?" Kakashi asked the quiet boy.

"Hai." Sasuke responded, robotically. Kakashi was silent for another moment before speaking again.

"You know we won't be home till late. You finished everything you had to right?" Kakashi asked. Sasuke turned to Kakashi and shrugged.

"What makes you think I didn't?" Sasuke asked. Kakashi looked ahead.

"You were out until I called. Maybe you hadn't finished what you were doing when I had Itachi call you." Kakashi pointed out. Sasuke turned his head to the window watching the blurs again.

"...I finished everything." He stated.

-Line-

A big white house came in to view. Not as big as the white house, but close enough. Sasuke eyes the house with distaste. He hated luxurious fancy things only made to impress lower people and make jealousy fill their hearts. Slowly, Sasuke climbed out of the car, shutting the door behind him. Kakashi was already in front of the car waiting for him. Sasuke looked at him. He wanted to ask if he really had to do this. He didn't bother knowing the answer would be, yes, he did.

"You don't seem like you want to be here." Kakashi pointed out, seeing the look on Sasuke's face. Sasuke looked straight ahead. His face was _almost_ void of emotions.

"That's because I don't." Sasuke admitted.

"Can you at least _try_to act like you want to be here?" Kakashi asked. Sasuke stared at him blankly. Surely he knew the answer to that.

"No."

Kakashi sighed, shaking his head at the stubon boy. "Come on..." Headlights passed over Sasuke and Kakashi as a black car pulled up next to Kakashi's. The engine cut off. Seconds later the driver stepped out. Itachi walked over to Kakashi and Sasuke.

"Squirt." He said, greeting Sasuke with a ruffle to the hair. Sasuke scowled up at his elder brother. He slapped Itachi's hand off his head.

"Can we just get this over with?" He sneered looking at the house.

"Don't tell me your still sour about a few day ago." Itachi said, hands on his hips. "It was a joke." Sasuke scoffed.

"Whatever." Sasuke walked towards the front door, hands shoved deeply in his pockets. He dress was fomal but Sasuke wore his blue sweater and khaki shorts. What did he care what the dress code was? He'd dump punch on the closest rich snob to talk to him if he so dared. Kakashi rang the door bell, the hand falling on to Sasuke's shoulder.

"No dumping punch on anyone." Kakashi warned, wispering in Sasuke's ear. Sasuke cringed. There went plan 'A'. Guess all he had was plan 'B'. Itachi leaned over his other shoulder and whispered,

"No pantsing them either." Itachi said. Sasuke let out a low growl. Now he had almost nothing but plan 'C'. which was what he did to accompany plans 'A' and 'B'.

The door opened revealing a woman with hair pulled up in to an elegant bun. Her pink hair nearly blinded Sasuke. Her dress was a puffy red thing, in Sasuke's opinion. "Kakashi!" The woman exclaimed. "How wonderful to see you!" She pulled Kakashi in to a hug, which Kakashi returned almost making Sasuke sick. The woman looked Sasuke and Itachi over, over Kakashi's shoulder. Kakashi turned to the boys.

"These are my foster sons. Sasuke, and Itachi." Kakashi said. He pointed to each of them as he said their names.

"My how handsome." The woman smiled. Kakashi motioned to the woman.

"This is my boss' wife. Sakuno." He faked a smile, causing Sasuke to have an epiphany. Kakashi may have hated this woman and family as much, no not as much but a lot, as he did.

"Aw you should have allowed them to bring a date, or at least a guest. But no worries, I have a daughter that looks about his age!" Sakuno exclaimed, pointing a dainty finger at Sasuke. Oh joy...her daughter...

"Oh...how...wonderful!" Kakashi exclaimed. He glanced at Sasuke, motioning for him to act happy. Sasuke blinked. Kakashi was aware that he didn't _do_happy, right? Sasuke looked around before attempting this 'happy' thing Kakashi spoke of. He attempted a smile, or grin, which turned out or be an awkward crooked smile that looked more like...like...well something weird. He dropped it immediately and figured he'd just give her the finger next time. Kakashi looked away while the woman blinked at Sasuke. She shrugged it off.

"SAKURA!" The woman screeched over the music. Itachi's eyes widened. He looked at Sasuke and Sasuke returned the look.

That was one set of lungs she had...

The woman turned to the three men- two men and one boy-. "Oh, please come in. Sakura, my daughter, will be here shortly." She said with a smile.

* * *

Sasuke's eyes twitched uncontrollably. ...Yup. The stupid, pink haired, green eyed monster! The second her evil green eyes landed on Sasuke her face had heated in to the lighted pink. She wrenched him by the arm at the second her mother siad those cursed words,

_"Meet Sasuke, why don't you keep him company?"_

Ever sense then Sasuke had been stuck in her company. All she did was talk about herself. Her likes, her dislikes, her hair and nails, her family, her favorite colors and animals. What animals and colors she didn't like and why. Then she asked him what he likes but didn't give him the chance to reply, not that he would have anyway, before going in to more **personal**detail and questions. Things Sasuke _never_ wanted to know. Things he _never_ wanted to answer. Things he _never_ wanted to hear.

Then if that wasn't enough she started rambling on about her _troubled_ life. Like how her friends were _so mean_ and didn't care about her. Or, how her teacher gave her a 99% instead of a 100% on a test because he _didn't_ like her. Oh, and about _**each **_and _**every**_one of her ex-boyfriends. Some, the better ones she'd said, in more detail them the others. Sasuke learned some more things he _never _wanted to know. Heck, her mother probably didn't know or want to know the things he was finding out. He wanted out, right now.

Normally, he'd block out things people were saying without a problem, and believe it he tried! But, her voice...it was like claws. Claws, digging in to his brain and stabbing it over and over agian until he had to listen and imagine himself cutting his ears out but still being able to hear it all and, and, and _**the torture**_ it put him threw.

Three hours...

Three hours...

_Three _**hours**

HOURS.

Three of them. Count 'em, three hours.

Sasuke nearly screamed out in joy when Kakashi came over and said it was time for them to leave. Heck, Sasuke was ready to jumped on the man he called his foster father and wrap his arms around him in a hug. Anything, to thank him for saving him from the pink haired witch. Anything. In the middle of Sakura's sentence Sasuke jumped up, restraining him self with control he never knew he possessed, and bounded after Kakashi. The pink haired girl barely even noticed him leaving she was so absorbed in her own stories of her self. Another reason Sasuke hated these types of things. He liked that she barely noticed him leaving, meant it'd be easy to get away, but he hated the self absorbed attitudes.

Sasuke took in a breath of the de-carbon dioxized air.

_Sweet freedom._

* * *

Sasuke laid in his room. On his bed, to be exact. He stared up at the ceiling. Nothing really ran threw his mind. He didn't want to think. He wanted to relish the time he had to himself in peace and drift off to sleep.

As fate would have it, that was not what had happened to Sasuke.

Just as the boy was being over taken by the dark abyss of sleep a small, '_tap tap_' echoed threw the glass bottom on his floor. Sasuke ignored it figuring it was just one of the fish bumping in to the glass bottom of his room that separated his room from the ocean.

Kakashi, being a marine biologist, had their home situated partially over the ocean. Most of the house was covered with glass bottoms. The kitchen, Sasuke's room, Kakashi's room, and a small study room that Kakashi used for his research on the sea life.

A '_thud_' sound came after the soft '_tap tap_' received no response. Sasuke groaned. He turned on his side and looked over his bed at the glass encased floor. He watched the fish swim by. He scanned the floor for something big enough to make a '_thud_' on his floor.

His eyes widened as he caught a glimpse of somthing aqua flash by. He fell off his bed and looked directly benieth him staring in to gentle aqua eyes.

His own black coal eyes widened.

One though ran threw his head as he stared at the body beneath his, threw the thick glass.

...

'_Kokoshin_.'

* * *

**_Yep. Again I took forever to update a story I already had finished...I'm so pathetic._**

**_Well, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter anyway, regardless of how slow and lazy I am._**

**_-NaniNeko_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Sasuke was off the floor faster then the name slipped threw his lips. His tabi socks caused him to slip on the hard wood floors of the hall as he hurriedly made his way to the front door. Impatiently, he took a short cut, jumping over the living room couch and catching his foot on the top of it. He twisted his body, safely landing on the couch cushion instead of the hard wood floor. Sasuke rolled off the couch, quickly getting back to his wild run. Again, he was cut off as he tripped over his brothers discarded jacket.

Picking himself up off the floor, Sasuke pushed himself to the door. He grasped the knob pulling the door open and ran out on to the dock, shooting out in to the ocean. Sasuke ran carelessly, yet carefully not to fall in to the chilling water below the docks. Reaching the end he fell to his knees. His breath came out in short wisps. Not from the running. From the suprise, robbing the breath from him. Sasuke closed his eyes, tightly. When he left the cold moist hands upon his own Sasuke opened his eyes staring in to Kokoshin's pale face.

"K-Kokoshin...," Sasuke mubbled her name. Kokoshin smiled, softly.

"Sasuke...," She said, saying his name. Sasuke nodded slowly.

"How'd you find- why are you?" He asked, trying to sort out his thoughts that refused to stop pounding on the inside of his head until they were answered.

"I come threw secret underwater cave," She said. "I see you in..." She blinked, not knowing the word. Sasuke blinked thinking about what she could have seen him in. He waited a minute before wanting to hit himself for not getting it.

"Oh, right. Bed. You saw me in my bed," Sasuke said. "I was going to go to sleep when I heard you." Sasuke shifted from his knees to siting back on the wooden dock ignoring the cold, almost wet feel threw his pajama bottoms. "Why are you here?" Sasuke asked.

Kokoshin giggled. "I want see you," She said. She pulled herself up on the dock beside Sasuke. Sasuke's eyes followed her surprised.

"To see...Me?" He asked. He watched her head nod a couple times before coming to rest on his shoulder.

"Warm," She said quietly closing her eyes. Sasuke felt his cheeks heat up from the contact.

"Uh, yeah...," He said. "Warm." He stared down at her still fighting his surprise. He felt some of the water she carried up when she came on the dock seep threw his clothes. "You're...Kinda getting me wet...," He said without thinking. He watched Kokoshin's eyes snap open and she shot away from Sasuke.

"I sorry! I sorry!" She exclaimed looking at his wet pants and shirt. "I sorry!" She said again. Her aqua colored eyes looked moist like she was going to cry, sweeping Sasuke with regret for saying that. He put his hands up in defense.

"No, no!" He said. "It's okay, really! I didn't mean it like that!" He exclaimed. He lowered his hands and let out a breath seeing her face lighten up.

"It...Ok? Kokoshin not do bad?" She asked. Sasuke shook his head.

"No, Kokoshin didn't do bad," He said calmly. He saw Kokoshin's smile start to come out and had the funny urge to smile back as well. Luckily, he caught himself before he did such a thing. He heard something and turned his head towards the house. His eyes widened.

His brother's light was on.

* * *

Sasuke's hole day of school was _horrible_. He was down right embarrassed about what happened that night after Itachi caught him out of bed. What was worse was that Itachi told Kakashi. And for all Sasuke knew, Itachi could have told his friends. Kakashi his co-workers. And soon...everyone would think...

Sasuke didn't wanna think about it. But it bubbled up to his mind anyway.

_Sasuke's breath quickened. "I have to go!" He said hurriedly to Kokoshin. Kokoshin gave him a worried look which Sasuke didn't miss. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. It's only my brother, but if he sees you-" Sasuke broke off._

_Kokoshin had slid back in to the water worried._

_"I'll come back to see you tomorrow. Late noon," Sasuke said breathlessly standing up. Kokoshin nodded slowly and dived under water. Sasuke watched for a second before running inside. He closed the door locking it up before runing towards his room. Before he could get to his room, however he was stopped by his older brother. Itachi raised an eyebrow at his little brother. Sasuke watched, anxiously as Itachi's eyes roamed his body. The smirk on Itachi's face made him shiver._

_"Why...Little brother...," Itachi started. Sasuke knew, by the tone in his voice, he wouldn't like this. "I wasn't aware you wet the bed." Sasuke knew it._

_His face flushed red. "I-I did __**not **__wet the bed!" The short snicker from Itachi made his face heat up even more._

_"Don't worry __**baby **__brother. I won't tell anyone. Your secret is safe with me."_

_However, Sasuke's secret was not safe with Itachi. Itachi loved torturing Sasuke and Sasuke knew this well. So, the next morning when he walked into the kitchen to hear Itachi re-telling his encounter with the wet pantsed Sasuke, telling his own twisted tale of the accounts, it didn't surprise Sasuke one bit. Yet, it embarrassed him pleanty._

As soon as the last period bell rang Sasuke was out the class room door and going straight for his locker. He shoved his books in and slammed the locker shut before spinning on his heal and coming face to face with bright blue cerulean eyes.

Naruto stared at him with a grin. "Hey, Sasuke," He said. Sasuke opened and closed his mouth for a moment.

"Uh, hey, Naruto," He managed to say. Wasn't Naruto's class on the other side of the school? He didn't really have anything against Naruto. Sure, he thought Naruto was an idiot, and a dork, and loud and obnoxious, and hell he was down right annoying, but Sasuke knew Naruto had a heart of gold and was one of the only decent guys in the school. He was embarrassed and yet, proud to call Naruto his best friend.

"I haven't seen you all week. Where've you been running off to?" Naruto asked. Sasuke shrugged, shaking his head.

"No where, really,"

"Well, what are you doing today after school?" He asked. Sasuke swallowed. He tried to look like he was thinking about what he had today today, but really his was thinking how he should tell Naruto he couldn't. Being Naruto's only friend made it difficult for him to say no. He knew how lonely Naruto was. His parents dead, much like Sasuke's, he had no friends, neither did Sasuke but that was because he didn't really want any where as Naruto was picked on almost daily.

"I..." Sasuke paused. He seemed to see Naruto's eyes sink for a moment. Like Naruto knew Sasuke was going to say no. Like he knew Sasuke really had nothing going on. "Can we meet in about an hour?" Sasuke asked quickly. He watched Naruto's eyes light up.

"Uh...Yeah, sure." Was the blonde's responce, his smile returning. Sasuke gave an akaward smile, but Naruto ignored it. The attempt was enough for him.

"Alright, so...Meet at your house in an hour?" Sasuke asked. Naruto nodded.

"I'll see you then," Naruto said. Sasuke nodded and gave a small wave before running off. He let out a breath and cursed. He hoped this plan would work.

* * *

**_I know...You're all probably wondering what the hell is wrong with me. Two updates, in one day? Holy shit. Right? Haha yeah. I'm bored so...I'm finishing this thing up and getting it out of the way. ... Thats such a horrid thing to say, isn't it?_**

**_-NaniNeko_**


	6. Sanctuary

**Chapter 6**

Sasuke crouched down next to the pond he first met Kokoshin, trying to catch his breath. He'd ran three miles as fast as he could from the school to get there, with in twenty minutes. That left him about twenty minutes to talk to Kokoshin and then about twenty minutes to get back to Naruto's house.

"K-o-Kokoshin," Sasuke called, panting. He swallowed and sat back taking in a deep breath. Taking in another breath Sasuke tipped his head back and called, "Kokoshin!" Loudly, hoping she'd hear his call and come.

There was a small ripple in the water's surface, catching Sasuke's attention. Sasuke leaned forwards, his hands on the rim of the pond. A second later Sasuke found himself staring straight in to vibrant Aqua colored eyes. Kokoshin's thin fingers covered her lips lightly as she looked over Sasuke's form.

"Sasuke! What's something wrong?!" She exclaimed, seeing him panting, looking unusually disheveled. Sasuke stared at her for a moment trying to figure out what she was asking before he realized she was asking him 'what's wrong?'. Sasuke shook his head.

"No, nothing. I'm just in a hurry...," Sasuke said. Kokoro gave a small nodd and lifted her body out of the water. "Kokoshin...Would it be okay if I were to bring a friend of mine here?" Sasuke asked her. He watched as her face, full of confusion, switched over to a confused, horrified look.

"Why?!" Kokoshin exclaimed. Sasuke reached over and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"He's my best friend...He's a really good guy. You'll like him," Sasuke said. Kokoshin still didn't seem convinced by that. Her face clearly said 'how can you think that?'. Sasuke let out a groan. "He's really lonely, and I can't be with both of you at once. I swear, Naruto will keep your secret," Sasuke said, actually sounding sincere.

Sasuke waited in silence for her answer. "When?" Her answer finally came.

"At the end of the hour, I'll bring him down," Sasuke said. Kokoshin gave a small nodd. She looked up at Sasuke, worry etched on her face. Sasuke was tempted to look away so he wouldn't have to see the look but he closed his eyes and let out a breath.

"Don't worry...," Sasuke said. "I promise I'd never put you in any danger." Sasuke opened his eyes to see Kokoshin looking down at the grass. Sasuke reached over and tipped her head up to look at him. His dark black eyes stared in to her aqua ones. Kokoshin let out a small breath threw parted lips.

"I trust Sasuke kun," Kokoshin replied. Sasuke smiled, a small, unnoticeable smile, but a smile none the less. He'd half expected her to get angry at him for wanting to bring Naruto to the pond to see her. Thankful he hadn't been unwelcome at his place of soldarity, where he could finally find peace once and a while, Sasuke leaned forwards.

"Thank you," he said quietly. "I'm going to go get him now. I'll be back in a little while." Sasuke noticed the change in Kokoshin's face when he announced his temporary departure. "Uh, it's just a little while," He said. "I'll be back in no time at all." Kokoshin's eyes turned up to him; he knew the question she hadn't asked. Giving her shoulder a comforting squeeze Sasuke said, "Promise."

Kokoshin's face slipped in to a smile. Her eye's even seemed to smile along now. "Okay!"

* * *

Sasuke found himself running at top speed again as he tried to get to Naruto's house in time. He could rest for a little while, or probably just walk part of the way back, after he got there. People on the street's gave him a weird stare. Who wouldn't though? Konoha's Uchiha Sasuke, running threw the streets like a pack of fangirls were on his heals when really, all that may have been following him was a pack of ant's.

'Twenty-third street...' Sasuke thought. 'Damn it...I'm so close. Two more.' He ran past Twenty-fourth street and past Twenty fifth street, making a turn down Twenty-sixth street. Sasuke let out a breath. He was almost there.

And surely, that blonde head up ahead was his spikey touble making friend. "Naruto!" Sasuke called, two houses down from Naruto's house. Said blonde turned around to face Sasuke at the call of his voice.

"Hey, Sasuke- Woah...," He mumbled seeing Sasuke's state. "What happened to you?" He asked. He got up off the small porch.

Sasuke shook his head and plopped down on the porch. As great a shape as he was in, ten miles non stop did not sit well with him. His stomach churned and he leaned over resting his head in between his knees trying to breathe evenly. Naruto knelt next to him, placing a hand on his back. "You okay, man?" Naruto asked his best-friend. Sasuke nodded, swallowing, taking in a steady breath.

"I'm fine," Sasuke whispered. "I just fucking ran a marathon...," He muttered sarcastically. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"How come?" He asked. It's not like he would have cared if Sasuke didn't show up in exactily an hour.

"There's something...No, someone I want you to meet," Sasuke said. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Who is it?" Naruto asked. Sasuke stood up and grabbed Naruto's arm, draging him off the porch and going back in the direction he came from. "Sasuke?"

"You'll see..But you have to swear, you won't tell anyone about this," Sasuke said, looking at his best-friend. He already knew he could trust Naruto. If not, then there was no one he could trust. Naruto gave a confused nod of his head. His expression was serious, letting Sasuke know he had his fullest trust. Sasuke relaxed slightly, letting himself know that there was nothing to worry about. He couldn't change his mind now.

---

Naruto raised an eyebrow as Sasuke bent over a small but deep pond. "Sasuke...," He started. "What are you doing?" He asked. Sasuke dipped his hand in the water, lowering it until his elbow was under water.

"Don't say anything, Naruto," Sasuke warned him. "Just wait." Saske looked down at the water feeling something brush his hand. He lowered his arm a little more and curled his fingers before opening them again. When his hand opened he felt something, like slippery fingers slide in to his hand, clasping around his hand.

Naruto tilted his head to the side. What was Sasuke doing? Slowly Sasuke pulled his arm out of the water, like he had something stuck to it. Which, Naruto learned was true when he saw two hands clenching his wrist. Sasuke backed up and out with his arm came a-

Sasuke turned to Naruto. Kokoshin had already taken notice of Naruto, and held her arms on Sasuke's shoulders while they sat on the ground, her tail fin sliding off into the water. "Well..." Sasuke wasn't sure how Naruto was doing. His mouth was dropped, agape. His eyes large and wide. "Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto raised his hand and pointed at Kokoshin, who was glued to Sasuke, soaking his shirt and pants. "Mer-mer-mer-..."

"Mermaid?" Sasuke offered. Naruto nodded. "Yeah, she's a mermaid."

"How did you-? A-...," Naruto swallowed and took in a deep breath. He moved over towards Sasuke and Kokoshin. Kokoshin sunk back against Sasuke slightly, causing Sasuke to put a comforting arm around her.

"S'alright," Sasuke told her. Kokoshin looked up at Sasuke then turned to Naruto, still not moving from her position.

"Can she talk?" Naruto asked. Sasuke nodded. "English?"

"Pretty much. She know's enough to communicate anyway," Sasuke told him.

"Wow...," Naruto muttered. "You're not pulling my leg? I'm not dreaming?" Sasuke shook his head.

"No, man. You're not dreaming. Say, 'hello', to Junshin Kokoshin."

Naruto took a couple more seconds to gape at her before closing his mouth and nodding slowly. "Hi...Kokoshin...," Naruto greeted her. He gave a small wave of his hand. "It's nice to meet you." He smiled at her, trying to break the nervous expression on her face. Unfortunately, after a moment it only seemed to falter, not disappear off her damp face.

"H-Hi." Kokoshin ducked into Sasuke's side, looking at Naruto with only one eye visible. Sasuke rubbed her should giving Naruto a small mile.

"She's...A little shy." Naruto gave a little nod.

"Yeah, I noticed," Naruto said sheepishly. "So, this she's why I haven't seen you around so much lately?" Naruto asked. Sasuke nodded his head.

"Yeah, I stumbled upon this place when I was running from the fangirls." Sasuke turned to look down at Kokoshin. "It was a couple days ago." Kokoshin looked up listening to the story, though she didn't understand what the two boys were discussing very well. "Kakashi and Itachi let the fangirls into the house so...You know how afraid of the woods they are. Came here and I found Kokoshin," Sasuke explained. Naruto gave a small chuckle. He grinned at Kokoshin.

"So, you like Sasuke?" Naruto asked her. Maybe, he thought, just maybe he could get her to talk by talking about Sasuke. His thoughts seemed more right as Kokoshin lifted her head slightly from Sasuke's side. She nodded her head.

"Yes, I like Sasuke," Kokoshin said, her voice quiet. "You are...Are friend? Yes?"

Naruto gave her a thumbs up. "His very best!" He exclaimed. Kokoshin gave a confused expression.

"What is his very best?" Kokoshin asked.

Sasuke looked over at Naruto, cutting in to the conversation with a; "She doesn't know alot of our expressions yet." Naruto nodded his head giving a small, "Oh."

"I mean, I'm his best friend. Like, we're really close. I can count on him to be there when I need him to, and I don't have to worry about him telling anyone anything. And, he doesn't have to worry about me doing that either."

Kokoshin listened to Naruto carefully. Sasuke watched as she seemed to take that all in and actually understand it. Her eyes wavered from Naruto and drifted over to Sasuke. She stared up at him for a moment before smiling, then smiling at Naruto. Sasuke let out a breath.

She'd accepted Naruto as a friend. She didn't have to say it, he knew. Naruto was allowed here. Sasuke gave a small smile back feeling he'd no longer have to hide this on his own. He could finally talk to someone about what happened between him and Naruto- or him and Kokoshin.

* * *

Sasuke walked back to town with Naruto. The sun had set almost thirty minutes before they'd left Kokoshin's pond. They'd noticed her getting tired and let her slip off, realizing they had to get home as well before they got in trouble. The last thing Sasuke needed was Itachi stalking him to find out where he disappeared to.

"So," Naruto started, catching Sasuke's attention. "It's okay if I start to hang out with you and Kokoshin?"

Sasuke nodded. "Of course, Kokoshin accepted you, and I brought you around so you could be a part of it." Sasuke pocketed his hands. They were just getting into the town now, finally out of the woods.

Naruto just smiled, not saying anything else. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at Naruto after Naruto's jittery good mood didn't disappear after five minutes. "Okay, what's up with you?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto jumped, "Huh? What?" He asked.

"You're all...Jittery, in a good way," Sasuke added.

"Oh," Naruto said. "Yeah...It's just..you know, you're my best friend- Well, actually...," Naruto trailed off turning his gaze towards the ground. "But, now I've actually got another one." Naruto's face brightened up as he looked up at Sasuke. "And the best part is, she's close to you too! So it's like we'r-" Naruto cut himself off. "I'm making a loser out of myself, getting all worked up about this, aren't I?" Naruto asked, looking down. A pink tint rested on his cheeks in embarrassment.

Sasuke looked at him for a moment before lifting his hand and placing it on Naruto's shoulder. "Oi, you're not," Sasuke said. "I know what you're trying to say, and I completely agree," He said. Naruto looked up at him and smiled.

"Even better...Now...You know what would make this perfect?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "No, don't even-"

"Sa-ku-ra-ch-aaan!" Naruto sang, his face turning red.

"Oh god no- Naruto!" Sasuke exclaimed. "She's a crazy, mental, witch. No way."

Naruto pouted, "Come on!"

"No...I won't do it." Sasuke crossed his arms, proving that to be his final answer.

"Just one word- One good word about me from you?" Naruto begged.

"I'm not talking to her. You do it if you want her so bad," Sasuke said.

"Gah, but she hits me when I say, 'Hi', to her!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Never, now get over it dope...," Sasuke said.

"Aw...Sasuke!" Naruto groaned. He blinked noticing Sasuke started running while he was whining. He jumped and started running after him, "Hey- HEY GET BACK HERE! TEME!"

Sasuke smiled, running far ahead where no one would notice the small smile on his face. He was content. More content then he'd be in most of his life. Two good friends, all with one place.

Their sanctuary. Who could ask for more?

* * *

**_The end_**

* * *

**_There's originaly a sequil I was working on, but I'm not sure if I'm ever going to post it or finish it. I think this is pretty good, just as a short story; Which is what I intended for it to be._**

**_-NaniNeko_**


End file.
